


Летучий корабль

by Asteni



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteni/pseuds/Asteni
Summary: Исполнение заявки с феста: 5.5-13. Трандуил, Леголас. АУ. По мотивам "Летучего корабля"
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf





	Летучий корабль

Радость была во дворце Лихолесском - назначена была скорая свадьба между сыном короля Элронда Арвеном и дочерью короля Трандуила Леголас. Но не рада была принцесса скорой свадьбе, не хотела за немилого идти и пела в одиночестве у окна своего. Так уж случилось, что мимо проходил юный воспитанник короля Элронда, Эстель. Запала в душу юному воину прекрасная дева, и полез он через забор, чтобы договорится с ней о побеге. Сговор они сделали, что построит Эстель летучий корабль да выйдет за него Леголас. Но не знали они, что подслушивал их Арвен и решил он выкрасть корабль у соперника-Эстеля и рассказать королю Трандуилу про аморальный союз его дочери и смертного парня. Разгневался Трандуил и повелел запереть Леголас в самой высокой башне дворца и не пускать к ней Эстеля.

Прослышала про это Леголас, пригорюнилась. И весточку послала своему Эстелю, ибо знала она, что по крови он - наследник Исилдура, законный король Гондора. Собрался Арагорн, сын Араторна, да пошел на поклон к старому волшебнику Радагасту, помощи просить. Быстр был путь до Росгобеля на жеребце верном, но не было мага дома - только что на верных кроликах своих пропал. Погнался за ним Арагорн - но не нагнал, быстры были те кролики. И встретился другой волшебник воину юному - Митрандир. Выслушал он горе великое Эстеля да дал коню его крылья волшебные, орлиные.

Поскакал на крыльях своих жеребец Арагорна к башне, где Леголас томилась, и уговорил воин деву бессмертную улететь с ним. Не сразу согласилась дева эльфийская, но как услышала шаги жениха своего, Арвена, и поняла, что к алтарю ее поведут - пошла с воином своим. Улетели они далеко-далеко от Лихолесья, к народу Арагорна, и радостно приняли дунаданы возлюбленную своего предводителя.


End file.
